


Sugar

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Beatles fanfics [2]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: “I’m a horrible person. You deserve so much better than me,” John repeated for the felt hundredth time in a row.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from [brianmaysbread](www.brianmaysbread.tumblr.com): **“I’m a horrible person. You deserve so much better than me.”**
> 
> Don't (usually) expect angst from me, even if you throw angsty prompts at me :P

“I’m a horrible person. You deserve so much better than me,” John repeated for the felt hundredth time in a row.

It had only been five times, in fact, but John’s eyebrows had almost turned into a furrowed monobrow by now.

“I’m a horrible person, Paul!” He said a bit more firmly, finally looking up to meet the other man’s eyes.

Paul held his gaze for a moment before his eyes wandered down to the kitchen floor again.

Or rather, the mess that covered almost all of it.

Sugar. Sugar everywhere.

“I will make it up to you, I promise!” John hastily added.

He had a wiping towel in one hand, and a little hand broom in the other.

The floor was a partly wet, sticky mess.

Paul sighed heavily, and took the towel and the broom out of John’s tight grasp.

“You are not horrible, my luv, you just are a terrible baker-”

John winced slightly as Paul spoke up.

“-but I wouldna choose anyone over you… sweetie.”

He winked at John, before pulling the horribly slumped frame of him into a tight hug, and murmuring: “Help me clean this mess up properly, then we can go find a way ta forget about all this, alright?”

He felt a slow nod against his shoulder, and as he pulled back a bit to face John again, a tiny smile finally spread on his lips again.

Paul stood up and held out his hand, and John was quick to take it, firmly.

“Alright, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on my drabble blog, [patsdrabbles](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/162633263888/sugar). ^^


End file.
